tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cascade Failure
TFU - Hubcap - Sunday, October 07, 2012, 9:54 AM Dweller TP ---- Welcome to... Transformers Universe MUX! Hubcap ...doesn't actually look like Hubcap. His traditional Yellow and black has been replaced by Dark Grey and Red. He looks shifty. Meaning he probably wants any observers to notice him being shifty. Soundwave skulks in a nearby alley, keeping to the shadows, crouched behind a large dumpster. "Slugfest, Eject." he says, in a hushed harmonic. Operation: Reconnaissance. As the tape door opens, Slugfest pops out and transforms, landing on his little feets! He looks up at Soundwave. "Okay!" he says, "What want me look at?" His little thagomizer swings back and forth in an excited manner. Hubcap smirks to himself and leans against a wall for a moment as he watches the entrance to a certain alley. Then he shakes his head and heads down a different, but nearby alley, and raps out a rhythm on a door. Soundwave's head perks up. Alright, they've been spotted. Or at least one of them has. Decoy time. He points to the direction of the doorway. "Autobot Hubcap detected. Obtain visual." Soundwave intones extra quietly. Windshear has arrived. Windshear appears. (Invited by Soundwave) The little stegosaur nods and runs after Hubcap, pelting little feets as he runs. He nearly knocks over a person holding onto a coffin while a man plays a somber tune on a trumpet. Hubcap leans casually back against the alley wall as he waits. Shortly, Someone wearing a cheap suit opens the door, then just stands there, watching the Transformer. Hubcap doesn't move, but he smirks again. "Conjob," He says simply. "Looking for merch." Soundwave radios, <> He extends a small, periscope-like protrusion from his shoulder, which slinks around the corner to try and get a view of his own. Slugfest tiptoes into the alley that he is trying to catch up to Hubcap in. He peers around the corner, seeing what the Autobot is doing. The man in the Bad Suit keeps watching for precisely two more minutes, then he pulls out a cell phone. "Customer. Name of Conjob." He lowers the phone then nods at Hubcap. "What're you looking for?" Hubcap, for his part, shrugs one shoulder casually. "High-spec explosive ordinance, and whatever the latest is in software security," Soundwave shifts slightly, and the reels in his chest begin to spin, as the conversation is relayed through Slugfest. An encoded message goes out to DHQ relaying the information. The little stegosaur listens carefully, hoping that he'll go inside and that he can scoot in and follow! The man in the Bad Suit starts to respond, then notices the robot Dinosaur. Subtle. Sniffing sourly, he nods at 'Conjob,' then makes himself scarce. Soundwave's reels continue to roll, as he tilts his head back. This could get interesting. He transforms into cassette deck mode, and floats closer within the shadows to remain in communication range. Slugfest freezes! He nervously waits to see what Hubcap will do or if the Autobot even spotted him. Windshear had gone to new orleans. Why? Hes looking for energy. He can only draw so much from what few mechs hes turned right now but as for why he came here, he has no real idea. There are richer areas to gather energy from than new orleans but he was drawn here by something. Something his sensors picked up but he hasnt bothered to identify. But when he got here his appearance seems to have caused an unusual reaction. It seems some members of this city are quite taken with his undead apperance. He doesnt pay it much mind instead as he walks around looking for energy. Of course humans are familar with transformers but one that looks like this? Not so much. ironically the Seeker seems to fit in with a lot of decorations around the city. Halloween. Its the month for the undead and vampires and zombies and the like. So oddily enough he seems to fit right in. Hubcap heaves a sigh, and takes great pains to ignore the crowd gathering around Slugfest, pointing and chatting enthusiastically. He's still 'Conjob,' after all. Then Windshear catches his optics. A zombie seeker to lead the parade? "Well, ain't that something." Slugfest eees when he turns to see Windshear. "What are doings?" Windshear realises that yes, hes ended up in front of a parade of sorts. Obvious vooDoo people are walking around him and some are talkign some odd language. Some are throwing powder at him and he wavs it away a bit from time to time. He hears an odd voice and looks over ot see Slugfest. "Doing here?" he asks, his voice cold and deeper, "Need energy... the fleshcreatures though.." he glances aruond him. Mel comes in from South Central United States - North America. Mel has arrived. Mel is in the city for a human-interest piece about the celebrations. Not her favorite type of reporting, but something has to pay the bills until she gets that Pulitzer. Mel spots a Transformer in the crowd and frowns, perplexed Mel frowns. Doesn't look like Jazz... looks more like some sort of vampire Seeker. Windshear is still leading a parade he had no idea he was leading. Lots of skeletons and human zombies and voodoo and witchcraft stuff going on around him. As far as what the celebration is about? Who knows, this is New Orleans. But a lot of the stuff people are doing around him isnt fake but he has no idea. Hes just looking for energy and curious about the electronic signature hes picked up on his sensors. He looks at slugfest again and then continues on. Mel frowns. Should she call the Autobots? What if it's a playful Aerialbot in disguise, or REALLY GOOD cosplayers? She moves closer to observe. Yup, this is New Orleans. The people here are... different. In a strange and wonderful way. Hubcap pointely ignores, well, everyone as he sits himself down on a sturdy chair next to a street artist, who begins painting a design on his chest, apparently unphased by a Cybertronian client. Slugfest toddles in behind Hubcap, continuing to spy and observe. Mel moves closer to the head of the parade, noticing another Cybertronian getting the equivalent of a henna tattoo. GAME: Mel PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Mel recognizes the smaller robot as an Autobot, and relaxes slightly. Mel continues to move in closer, however, readying her camera and taking several pictures of the larger robot. Windshear notices an.. Autobot? gettign his chest painted. He tilts his head to the side slightly and pauses the 'parade'. "Autobot..." he says coldly and senses the energy in the mech. He steps closer. "Why are you letting that human paint on you?" Theres not enough energy in this mech to make it worth his while but he still steps closer. Mel sees the Seeker approach the minibot and takes a step back, snapping a rapid series of pictures. Hubcap's optics flicker, and he glances down at himself and the skeleton design being painted upon him. "Autobot, I am not an Autobot, I am a land-based Decepticon with quite an interesting history..." Yeah, he's not even trying. Slugfest toddles up to Hubcap and stares. "Are really septicon?" Mel squints, lowering her camera to look at Hubcap directly. Slugbug? << No, Slugfest! Hubcap is NOT a Decepticon! >> Soundwave transmits telepathically. Windshear narrows his forked optics slightly as he studies Hubcap. "Is that so?" he asks icely and looks the mech up and down, "Well you are a groundhugger, perhaps that is why I dont recognize you -- but you smell like an Autobot.." <> Slugfest squeals back telepathically, <> Mel raises her camera again, snapping more pictures. Windshear hears a click click click and looks for the sound. He sees a human with a camera looking up toward him. "What are you doing?" he asks as he looks down at Mel. Mel looks around as she's noticed by the larger of the robots. <> Soundwave says, back to the dinocon telepathically. Mel says, "Just a r... tourist. Great costume!" <> the tape commander continues. Windshear bends down a bit to look Mel in the face. "Costume? What makes you think this is a costume?" Mel leans back a bit to look the Decepticon in the optics as he bends down. Forked shiney black optics study the human. Mel says, "It's not? You're truly one of the mighty Decepticons?" Hubcap springs to his feet and places a restraining hand upon Vindshear- I mean, Windshear's shoulder. "The human's just admiring the display, can't blame 'em for being jealous. They're only meat, after all." "Letting hyooman draw on you?" Slugfest wonders, "How come?" The little stegosaur runs around Hubcap a little bit then stares at what the human is doing some more. Windshear smirks at the human, looks at the /autobots/ hand on his shoulder and the energy his body is drawing naturally from the other mech. "Yes, I am a Decepticon." he says at the human as he looks at Hubcap. His smirk becomes a smile as he grabs the hand off of him. But he doesnt let go, juts keeps draining the energy out of the mech. "And some ... Decepticons, don't know any better. Do they, groundmech?" he raises an optic ridge and just watches Hubcaps reaction. Mel takes a half-step back, lowering her camera. Mel watches the Decepticons with a mixture of anxiety and curiosity Hubcap starts to remove the hand, but is too slow to prevent Windshear siezing it. He staggers, trying to keep his feet as his knees grow weak. "Wait, what the...?" Windshear continues to watch Hubcap and then after a moment he pushes him back. He actualy doesnt want to cause more of a scene then he already is. "What the exactly..." he says. Mel pays attention to every detail, willing it to memory. Slugfest stares at Windshear and Hubcap, uncertain of what to do. <> he shortranges to Windshear and Soundwave. Windshear shortranges to Slugfest, <"Is Soundwave nearby? Tell him to scan me, record what he scans. He will know what to do with it."> Hubcap stumbles backwards as Windshear pushes him, but manages to keep his feet. Though he keeps watching the seeker, his hands work quickly, uploading details about this encounter. Mel takes another step back as Hubcap falls. Slugfest squeals and scurries out of the way to avoid being fallen on by Hubcap! Mel looks at the tapecon, frowning. Mel takes another step back to blend into the crowd, only to find that most of the revelers have faded back once robots started falling. In the alleyway, the small microrecorder shifts and expands back into Soundwave. A quick sweep of the area returns a most familiar signature. One that he was quick to try and put behind him. <> he telepathically transmits to the cassetticon. Mel tries to decide if this is a 'report to the Autobots' situation, or a potential news story. Mel reaches up to brush her hair back out of her eyes, and subtly activates her Bluetooth. Mel mutters to herself. Mel sends a radio transmission. Windshear looks back at Mel suddenly. He draws himself closer ot her for a better look. "Why.. are you not afraid of me.. human?" Mel says, "Should I be? I've grown up with your kind all of my life." Mel says, "I pose no threat to you." Mel says, "I try to remain neutral in the Autobot/Decepticon war. I report the facts, and let the public decide who is 'good' or 'evil'." Mel mutters to herself, "... a grouping..." Hubcap would note that he didn't actually fall, but he appears to be out-voted. And Outed. Therefore, he steels himself then, in a show of bravado, raises a hand between the Decepticon and the human. Mel sends a radio transmission. Windshear curls a lip exposing a fang (though its a fang hes had his whole existance but now it seems to drip a clear fluid from time to time), "Report? I thought you were just a tourist?" he chuckles a bit, "This is why you are not afraid. What are you, a reporter? Autobot Sympathizer?" Mel says, "I'm a reporter for the San Francisco Gazette. I was here for the parade, but you've proven yourself far more interesting." Mel has more courage than sense. =) Windshear flicks a wing, "And better looking too Im sure." Mel says, "Well, yea, obviously." Mel says, "You are unique even amongst Seekers." Windshear thinks about her comment for a moment, "I always have been --" and he finishes quietly, " And more so now." Mel says, "Oh? Why is that?" Mel smiles curiously up at the Vampire Seeker. "Too complicated to explain -- and nothing a mere human could understand." or help with Windshear thinks to himself. Mel nods. "I'm sure you're correct. What brings you to the Big Easy? The parade?" Windshear says flatly as he looks at Hubcap, "Energy." Mel says, "The energy of the crowd? Or the more usual type?" Hubcap is apparently ignored, but is still kinda between Windshear and Mel. Not that they've noticed.. Oh, seems the creepy one has. Mel is focused on the larger, scarier Decepticon. Windshear looks around at the crowd suddenly, "Their energy is useless for me." he says coldly and then focuses back on Hubcap. "This /Decepticon/ was scouting this city for the ... usual kind -- is that right, mech?" why hes playing along with this is anyones guess. Then again, its hard ot figure out this Seeker sometimes. Mel says, "I don't see any problem with that, since we pose no threat to you, and you have no need to threaten us." Hubcap's optics flicker, but only for a second, before he recovers. "I've never... what in the world /are/ you?" Mel listens curiously for Windshear's answer. Slugfest telepathically transmits to Soundwave, << Need scan windy! Maybe find out what wrong wif? >> He slowly backs away from Windshear. << Um, okay! >> he transmits to the Zombie Seeker. "But you have aligned yourself with the Autobots -- that is the threat you pose to the Decepticons. And it is because of that, that your kind is in as much danger as they are in." Windshear replies factually, "The side you chose is the side that will lead to your destruction." Mel says, "Not all of us. Keep in mind it wasn't long ago that we humans demanded the Autobots leave Earth. If the Decepticons hadn't attacked again, they'd have stayed gone." Windshear shrugs, "That is not my problem." Mel says, "Very well. Just pointing out the situation is more complicated." Windshear nods then, "I have to concede that at least, human. Perhaps another time we could have this discussion." he looks at Hubcap. Mel says, "I'd enjoy that." Windshear looks back and smiles a bit inspite of himself, "Perhaps we can." Mel takes the 'another time' as an excuse to skedaddle, and report to the Autobots (and her editor) when she's safely out of range. Windshear watches the human retreat more or less then looks at at Hubcap. "Autobot..." he rumbles. "This is not your night...." he steps toward the mech. Hubcap deftly steps further between The 'Con and the human. "Yeah," he mutters, glowering at Windshear, "We both know I'm no 'Con." He thinks he's about to get his aft kicked. Little does he know. Windshear grins, "But that won't matter shortly." with blinding speed the Seeker grabs Hubcap by the throat, uncaring where they are at or the humans around, and sinks his fangs into the base of Hubcaps neck. As the teeth go in the nanovirus injects itself to course thoguh the small Autobots body. The little stego squeals and RUNS when he sees windshear bite Hubcap! Hubcap tries to raise a hand to fend off the Decepicon, but is too slow. He doesn't quite understand - Was he just /bitten?/ His legs go from under him and he actually does now fall. "Wait, that's.. that's..." Windshear lets the Autobot go and just stands there and watches him. "Thats what? Life as you knew it just ended, Autobot." Slugfest is hiding behind a dumpster, now that Hubcap is infected. His little thagomizer is sticking out, though. Windshear casually wipes some of the clear fluid from his fangs off his lip as he watches the Autobot transform. Hubcap is not his usual colours, having disguised himself in more somber tones for the role he was playing. It seems quite appropriate now, as the nanovirus surges through his system, making /changes/ here and there. "What did you /do/?" The Minibot manages to ask. Windshear smiles slightly, "Nanovirus -- altering you to better suit what the Dweller needs. Its not a bad thing really." Hubcap manages to stagger to his feet, as his claw-tipped fingers gouge out chunks of brickwork. "Nanovirus, alterations on the molecular level... Who's that calling?" Wait, when'd Hubcap get claws? Windshear says, "It is the Dweller you hear. We serve him now." He knows the Dwellers goal, he is the main one to make the Dwellers army. But deep down there is still a part of him that remembers before the virus and its that part that has driven him out in the open like this. He hopes hes being scanned by those that count and he hopes it helps the ones not changed yet to find a way to stop this madness and cure them. But in the meantime he wont stop doing what hes now destined to do; make more for the Dweller to control. Hubcap grimaces to himself. "A Dweller in the Depths? Very Lovecraft. Or was that Poe?" He mutters to himself, his mind swimming as he frowns down at his hands. Windshear shrugs slightly, "Id go with Lovecraft myself." Slugfest is listening and recording! He utters a sharp squeal when Windshear mentions the Dweller. Windshear hears a noise and looks around quickly. "Slugfest?" hed know that squeal anywhere. "You are still here?" "No! No are here! Nothing but us garbages!" Slugfest squeaks. "Subtle, isn't he," Hubcap comments dryly, while still trying to understand why he's actually talking to Windshear. Windshear smirks, "Yea... in his mind.. yea." he looks at Hubcap, "You will not return to the Autobots -- not until its time. We have energon to collect for our new master. Recruiting new 'minions' will come soon." Hubcap nods agreement before he has a moment to consider objecting. "I'll look up data on energy farms, we can-" He breaks off, looking confused. Windshear looks at him, "We can what? What is wrong?" Hubcap responds slowly. "We can harvest resources previously overlooked. There is nothing wrong." Slugfest tries hiding his tail under the dumpster, but now the dumpster is standing at an odd angle...and startsrolling. Windshear stares at him. "And do you have a list of these 'overlooked' resources?" he asks guardedly still not convinced theres nothing wrong. Hubcap looks coolly at Windshear, "For a start, the electrical grid. Autobots don't drain it as it would cause chaos for the Humans." The dumpster slowly creaks as it rolls forwards, exposing slugfest little by little... Windshear grins, "The precious humans. They are nothing. They aligned themselve with the Autobots, that makes them--" he looks back at the Dumpster suddenly. Then he reaches out a leg and kicks it back where it was by chance, not seeing Slugfest under it, though he knows the cassettecon is nearby somewheres. "Makes them merely collateral damage in this war. They made their choice and now they must deal with it." the Zombie Seeker continues looking back at Hubcap. Hubcap nods in agreement, though he watches the dumpster with interest. "Their power distribution system is fragile. An easy target.." Soundwave has arrived. Windshear turns suddenly and walks over ot the Dumpster. He lifts it up and cold black forked optics look down at the Cassettecon. "Tell Soundwave... better luck next time..." he puts the dumpster back on top of the stegosaur and looks at Hubcap. "Lets get the enrgy out of this city. Lead the way..." Hubcap stares at Slugfest for a second, then shakes his head as he points vaguely. "There's an abandoned power station on the Mississippi. I'd recommend starting there." Slugfest eees as the dumpster is placed on top of him! Windshear nods at Hubcap, "After you then." and he prepares to follow the autobot to the place he mentioned. Slugfest peeks out from under the dumpster. He wonders where Windshear's going, but he's got to follow Hubcap! Part of Hubcap wants to resist, but for some reason... He leads the way to the former power plant. Placing a hand upon the main entrance, he increases pressure until it breaks open. "Most places wouldn't be able to support the throughput. This is built for it." Scourge coughs, he's not feeling well still. What in the pit was wrong with him, and why hasn't he got the same symptoms as Windshear? He looks for Soundwave. Maybe Soundwave has the answer. Stepping into the medbay, Soundwave rushes to the console, looking through several visual scans of Scourge's condition. "Assumptions...confirmed." he says, standing over Scourge. "Compound adequate...further experimentation...desirable, not required." He bends over a tray, and pulls a nasty looking drill needle. A medbot slides up to Scourge's berth with a large refueling tank. Soundwave raises the drill-needle in the air. "Survival...probable..." Windshear looks around the plant cautiously as he walks in. "Storing this energy will prove to be a challenge..." he says quietly as he looks around to aquiant himself with the equipment. Hubcap nods absently as he examines the electrical systems. "We need a large capacity battery. Let me just test the system integrity..." He hits a few buttons, then the system goes dark. As does the building. And the surrounding buildings. "Some repairs might be required," he comments. Slugfest pulls himself out from under the dumpster and scampers after Hubcap! Scourge winces as Soundwave raises the drill, but he's a big Sweep and can take a little drilling. "Do it quickly," he says, gritting his fangs. Soundwave nods to the medbot, who hooks up to Scourge's systems with a fresh fuel supply, and holds up a finger. He drills deeply into Scourge's abdomen, and the small cylinder on the drill fills with Scourge's fuel. He nods to the medbot, who throws the switch on the tank, and a fresh flow of energon fills the sweep's systems. Soundwave spotwelds the hole closed, with a large ZAP from his other hand, which has been switched out for a probe. Not a drop of Energon, fresh or 'infected', is spilled. A cascade failure in the power supply rapidly shuts down the city of New Orleans, and threatens the surrounding countryside. This probably wasn't the plan. The city goes dark... Windshear looks back outside and watches the whole area go black. He looks back at Hubcap. "You think?" and now to consider how to get a battery the size they need. "EEEE!" Slugfest squeals, as suddenly the city is plunged into darkness! Hubcap stares at Windshear. "I miscalculated." He replies simply, as he jabs buttons in the glow from his own optics. Scourge continues to grit his fangs as his abdomen is drilled into. If he were a human that had been bitten by a rabid animal, he might compare what he's feeling now to rabies shots. Not a happy Sweep is he. But he feels much better after the injection and the subsequent sealing of the hole that was drilled. Soundwave works frantically at the console, and turns toward a tank of sloshing yellow fluid. He steps to the side of it, where a small inlet funnel is found, pours the contents of a vial into it, then steps back. The fluid in the tank, a moment later, turns red. he rushes over to a small wheeled holding tank, pulls the funnel from the inlet, and throws a switch. The translucent, orange-red fluid flows upward, into the solid metal tank. He turns to Scourge. "Recharge to nominal. Must depart as quickly as possible." Windshear starts walking deeper into the plant looking at anything large in terms of converting into a battery. After a few minutes he stops in front of this large generator and ponders for a moment. "How much energy you think we can siphon, Hubcap?" Hubcap shrugs lightly as he tinkers. "How much you think we can store?" Then he pauses, and turns a thoughtful look upon Windshear. The 'Con drained him, somewhat, earlier. "How much /can/ you store?" Windshear looks back at Hubcap and smirks, "Not /that/ much, Mech! What do I look like, an Insecticon?!" Windshear has partially disconnected. Hubcap tilts his head, considering. "Then it depends upon our storage capability. The entire US network is at our disposal." Then he grudgingly admits, "Until they notice and cut us off." Windshear looks back at the generator, "And that wont be for long. Already I can tell you that tons of humans are on their way here to find out what happened. We have no more time to waste! Get the grid ready to dump -- it wont take me long to alter this generator." Windshear starts working on the generator to store energy instead of make it. "Many humans may be investigating," Hubcap comments, "But they can do little without power. Including tracing the trouble to the source." Slugfest manages to blindsmanbluff his way to where Windshear and Hubcap are. He keeps listening in, hoping they don't notice him. "Depart? Where?" Scourge wonders. An hour later, Soundwave leads Scourge and Slugfest into the power plant...slipping easily past any police during the chaos. The thrum of power units, and the familiar clack of Cybertronian feet on metal floors lets the tape commander know whos behind that door. "Now." he says, pointing at the door and looking downward as he stands next to Scourge. Slugfest squeals with joy when Soundwave finds him, and does as Soundwave wants, dashing into the room first! Windshear has brought the generator near where Hubcap is and is watching as the energy is being siphoned and stored in it. An hour ago, there was a high-pitched whine as Hubcap dumped wattage into the generator, which wasn't really designed to handle this sort of thing, but is holding up admirably. Of course it is.. Windshear was the one who modified it.. >_> ...Yeah, moving right along ;) Scourge follows Soundwave, whatever the tape commander is doing, which he's not sure of exactly, yet, himself. Soundwave steps through the doors, completely dumbfounded that anyone, especially Windshear (even in his present state) could ignore Slugfest's bumbling. Wasting no time, he levels his now-modified missile launcher at the zombified seeker, a two gallon tank of the improvised antidote in the barrel. >> Soundwave misses Windshear with Laser . << Scourge raises a weapon and fires it at Hubcap. It's got some of the antidote in it. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Hubcap. << Windshear hears the door open, spins and sees Slugfest, "Why have you --" then he sees whats coming behind him; Soundwave. He sees him level his missile launcher at him and he dives for cover. Slugfest runs up to windy and starts whacking at Windy's leg with his spiky tail! Has the stego gone crazy? >> Slugfest fails his generic combat roll against Windshear. << Windshear sidesteps the stego and steps back, "Secure the generator, Hubcap!" he yells and levels his arm cannons at Soundwave and Scourge, "Don't.. make me shoot you. Just step away and let us go." he says coldly but theres also an odd tone underneath it almost as if hes saying 'stop us'. If Hubcap were pressed, he'd probably argue that it's a matter of not taking the Stego seriously. But now he's being shot at, and he'd better serve his master by... wait, Master? "It's a storey high, you expect me to carry it out on my back?" Soundwave, knowing that the energy levels in the room could destroy them all if left unattended, quickly reloads his missile launcher, and tumbles behind an empty canister, bringing it to bear on the seeker's exposed wing. >> Soundwave fails its generic combat roll against Windshear. << "Slag!" Scourge curses. He does the next best thing now, attempting to claw the antidote into Hubcap at close range! >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hubcap. << Windshear draws his wing back allowing the shot to go by harmlessly. He snaps a quick look at hubcap, "Keep it from getting sho--" he sees the Sweep strike the Autobot and sneers, "Thats JUST GREAT!" his arm blades extend but instead of slashing toward the Sweep he counter attacks Soundwave. GAME: Hubcap FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. >> Windshear misses Soundwave with Armblades. << "NONONONO!" Slugfest protests, trying to whack the back of Windshear's leg now with the spiky tail. >> Slugfest fails his generic combat roll against Windshear. << Soundwave ducks under the blades, and subspaces the missile launcher. His hand retracts into his arm, and a long, sharp needle now protrudes. Swinging upward, he goes right for the neck of Windshear with the proboscis-looking device. >> Soundwave strikes Windshear with Punch. << Hubcap snarls as he ducks away from Scourge, although the 'Con leaves clawmarks across his torso. He stumbles away from the battle, growing confused as the virus and anti-virus fight in his system. >> Hubcap retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Soundwave, Windshear, and Scourge. << Windshear realizes his blades bit air and as he moves to swing back hes suddenly stabbed in the neck. He feels the edge just graze his vocal synth and in a once in a millenia instance he lets out a small sound of pain and grabs the side of his neck and hopefully Soundwave's wrist with it. He sneers and pours all his strength into that grip and attempts to twist the decepticons wrist useless as he pulls the sharp impliment out of his throat. >> Windshear strikes Soundwave with Smash. << Soundwave digs in and twists in the opposite direction, trying to keep the needle in as he pumps more and more of the fluid into Windshear's main fuel line. "Hold...Still" >> Soundwave strikes Windshear with Bash. << "So now what?" Scourge growls, "Did we do it?" 'Nonono no hurt Soundwave!" Slugfest snaps, attempting to bite Windshear! >> Slugfest succeeds with his generic combat roll on Windshear. << Suundwave intones somewhat off-like, "Hold...him...down!" Scourge rushes at Windshear to pin him! >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Windshear. << Slugfest meanwhile holds on stubbornly wif lil teef! Windshear feels the needle dig into his neck, the stego bite into him and the Sweep attempting to hold him. The Tetrajet rears up with a strength unusual for a Seeker and starts fighting everyone thats even looking like they are trying to hold him. "Hub...cap!" he gasps, "get them.. off .. me!" but the needle is really hurting him. Slag it theres two spots on this seeker that realy make him hurt.. and the throat is one fo them. >> Windshear strikes Soundwave with Wing-Slap. << >> Windshear succeeds with his generic combat roll on Slugfest. << >> Windshear fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << All goes quiet as Windshear struggles against the antidote. Then Hubcap limps out of the shadows, his own systems having counteracted the program. He's trying to resist but... He runs a hand across the gouges in his chest, and lets the energon drip onto Windshear's intakes. Then he sits back and watches, thoughtfully. Windshear lays there holding his throat and in shock. He can feel the virus erasing from his systems, the damage reports flooding his HUD and his mind just a blur. Part of him wanted to be cured, part of him did not and he can feel the will of the Dweller fading from his mind. And then something drips down into one of his intakes, something that seems to reawaken what remnants of the virus still in him that havent been destroyed. Like lightening the nanovirus recovers and rewrites the antidote. But the process is intense and the Seeker just lays there and rides it out. Not much else he can do. Hubcap grins viciously as he watches Windshear react. "They /always/ underestimate the little guy." He comments vaguely. Then he smirks. "You realise this gives us an advantage? They think we're /done./" Windshear's optics that had started to fade back to red refade back to black and he slowly looks over at Hubcap. "They do..." he says hoarsly then sits up. He feels the side of his neck and his optics flare a black light. "This damage better not be perminant." no way is he going through another voice synth repair/replacement. One in a lifetime is more then enough. He slowly gets back ot his feet and looks around. "They retreated? Why?" Hubcap indicates his chest, then leans over and taps the wound on Windshear's neck. "They thought they'd won." Windshear winces -- again very unusual for this mech to show any pain. But his throat... thats another matter. (ooc hes not losing his marilyn manson voice darn it! heh). "So much for thinking, right?" he asks his voice sounding pretty unscathed but not totally. Hubcap settles back and regards the Decepticon carefully. "Should we let them keep thinking that? Return to our respective factions, act a little confused, lull them into a false sense of security?" Windshear thinks for a moment. "That takes time. Time Im not sure the Dweller is willing to spend." Hubcap stares blankly for a moment. Then comments, "They left the generator intact." Windshear looks at the generator and slowly gets to his feet. He also looks at the door and hears the humans milling about on the other side of it. "We need to get out of here somehow." He looks up toward the ceiling. "I will take the generator, lets get a hole in the ceiling and get out of here." Hubcap frowns slightly, and looks from Windshear to the generator to the doors. "I can't fly out of here. If you can shoot out the ceiling, I can con the Humans." Windshear looks at hubcap, "Con the humans? Explain." Hubcap limps over to the wall next to the door, then waves a hand at the rubble. "Clearly they are stumbling upon the fallout of a pitched battle. Evil Decepticon escaped, heroic Autobot narrowly survived." Windshear grabs the generator. "Very well then, Do what you must." he looks up and shoots a hole in the ceiling. Then he grabs the generator and prepares to leave. "I will be in contact." and he lifts off through the ceiling. Hubcap draws his blaster and rests it against his leg as the humans muster up the courage to break into the room. They look at the ceiling, then at the gouges on Hubcap's chest, and leap to a conclusion. His discoloured disguise draws no comment. Obviously, he's an undercover Autobot who set himself against the 'Con who blacked out the city. Category:Logs Category:Dweller TP